The present invention relates to a control device for control cables, whereby a single lever can be employed to operate multiple control cables.
A control cable (hereinafter reffered to as "cable") comprises fundamentally a flexible conduit and a flexible inner cable comprising a strand of steel wire, which is slidably inserted into the conduit, and is constructed so as to transmit a push or pull load acted on one end of the inner cable to the other end in order to operate a remote driven apparatus.
With respect to a control device in which a single lever is employed to operate two cables, hitherto, many types of devices have been proposed. Those devices are large since the devices comprise many elements, e.g. teeth gears, Hooke's universal joint, and the like, and the constructions of the devices are very complicated. Also, it is unavoidable that those devices are heavy since most of members constituting the devices are prepared through cutting processes from a steel block, or the like, which are generally heavy in comparison with pressed steel plates. Further, it is unavoidable that the cost is high, since many slidable or rotatable connections which require high accuracy are used.